


Promises, promises

by pao_2019



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pao_2019/pseuds/pao_2019
Summary: Just same old Danno looking the glass half empty instead of half full.Steve and Danny having a conversation on Christmas Eve
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Snapshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Promises, promises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during Christmas Day. I have the bad habit of writing mostly dialog. Since English is not my first language its easier for me that way. I’m not completely convince with this little story but I decided to publish it anyway.
> 
> Unbetaed, sorry for all the mistakes you will find.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, it means a lot.
> 
> I don’t own Hawaii 5-0, CBS does.

It was Christmas Eve and for the first time in 3 years the complete Williams McGarrett family was going to spend it together.

Gracie arrived from Seattle three days ago with her two kids, Madeline and John. Charlie finally got some leave authorize from the Navy and he was thrilled to be able to spend it with his family.

They were ready to eat dinner, but Danny was nowhere to be seen.Steve went upstairs looking for him. He found him on the lanai, beer in hand watching the sunset, lost in his own thoughts and in Steve’s opinion as handsome and pretty as ever.

He was surprised to see his husband wearing a very old Christmas sweater. The sweater in question was a blue one with a baby seal in a Santa hat in the front. Steve gave it to Danny as a gag present the first Christmas they spent together as a married couple, Danny hate it in principle but wore it every single Christmas for almost 15 years.

Now he kept it safe in a box in their closet. For most men a middle age crisis meant sport cars, motorcycles or expensive and useless shit for Danny it meant a new hair cut ( Steve hate it in principle but love it all the way) and going overboard with his workouts. Danny had always been strong and healthy but now his body was leaner, all muscle, without an extra ounce of fat. The sweater looked ridiculously big on his new physique but Steve loved it anyway.

_Hello good looking.._

_Flattering won’t take you anywhere McGarrett_

_Oh really. Lovely sweater you are wearing babe, it suits you._

_Bite me…_

_Dare me…_

_Promises, promises Steven._

_Maybe latter baby… now I’m a man on a mission. There is bunch of very hungry people downstairs, you know our kids and grandkids. Remember them?_

_Vaguely_

_They sent me here to find you and drag your pretty ass to dinner. They are starving._

_I know babe, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just need some time, that’s all._

_Are you ok buddy, I can tell them you aren’t feeling well…_

_Wow, wow don’t be stupid I’m ok. I’m just overwhelm. You know same old Danno watching the glass half empty instead of half full. It’s been only you and me for sometime now, having all of them here is amazing I can’t even believe it but as soon as they go they will break my heart Steven. It’s stupid, I know, I’m being an idiot like always, Mr Negativity for the mother fucker winning._

_Danno…_

_God John is so big, I have no idea what Gracie is feeding him, I swear the last time we saw him, he didn’t even have teeth now he is crawling and destroying everything at his reach. I know is impossible but somehow Steven, somehow the McGarrett gene got transfer to those kids…our children and grand children are little overachievers just like you, the little fuckers have to be the best at everything, Gracie is a mother of two and she beat 20 other doctors and got the internship in Seattle, Madeline is no even 5 and she is reading better than me and Charlie, just look at Charlie he is as tall as a freaking tower…he was supposed to stop growing after turning 21…and now he is breaking all your records at SEAL school…and…God…I am rambling, please stop me..._

_Danny..._

_I just miss them so much. I didn’t even know how much I miss them until I saw them all together and it hit me like a brick. Again me just being stupid._

_You are not stupid darling, You are just a dad missing his babies. That is why you take out the sweater, to remember better times?_

_Not really, to be honest I just love this sweater it reminds me of you, it reminds me you are my family, that you are everything I need but I probably look ridiculous on it, let me take it off._

_Don’t…you in that sweater…just beautiful baby…beautiful._

_Steven…_

_I_ _lied to Maddy…_

_  
_ _What?_

_She asked me if I had a favorite Christmas, I told her this one was my favorite but I lied to her fair and square._

_Whats the matter with you, you animal…lying to our beautiful grandbaby shame on you…_

_The one when I gave you the sweater…that’s my favorite Christmas._

_Steve…babe…I got shot that December…we spent Christmas at the hospital…you had to dig a bullet out of me…I know your head is a little messed up…but…_

_You woke up…_

_Hu_

_The doctors, they told us we should prepare for the worst…but I assure them you were a stubborn son of a bitch…that you would not leave us without a hell of a fight. I was so scared that you were going to prove me wrong. Danno you didn’t woke up for 5 days. I was there alone with Gracie, she was crying all the time and Charlie our baby boy didn’t understand why his Danno didn’t want to play with him and I was ready to give up I was ready to do something stupid and then on Christmas Eve you, you just opened your eyes and boom I had my very own Christmas miracle. I will never forget that day, you fucking bastard._

_You gave me the sweater two days latter._

I _did…_

_You are a sap_

_But I’m your sap._

_Every single one I spent with you…_

_What?_

_My favorite Christmas Day…_

_Now who is the sap…_

_Bite me..._

_Dare me..._

Promises, promises...


End file.
